Nightmarionne
Were you looking for one of Nightmarionne's counterparts; The Puppet or Phantom Puppet? Nightmarionne = is a secret animatronic and an antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It is one of the few new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmare Mangle. It is a nightmarish version of The Puppet. Nightmarionne is responsible for replacing Nightmare in the Halloween Edition, and thus shares the same behavior. Appearance It generally appears to bear many resemblances to The Puppet. Its body greatly resembles to that of a human skeleton. The most significant changes are it sporting a large smile full of sharp-looking teeth, unlike the other nightmare animatronics, as well as also being much darker in color to the point of being colorless and sporting longer, even lankier limbs and torso, the latter sporting a set of protruding ribs. Its fingers also seem to be longer and thinner. Brightening up his jumpscare will reveal its round spiral eyes. Behavior Nightmarionne behaves exactly like Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare, meaning that it can attack from the Bed, Closet, Left Hall, and Right Hall. Being a reskin of Nightmare, Nightmarionne only appears in Nightmare and 20/20/20/20 from 4 AM on. It can appear in any night with the All Nightmare challenge turned on. More info coming soon... Trivia *When Nightmarionne is active, the Music Box from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 can be heard. *Nightmarionne is the only Nightmare animatronic to possess only one set of teeth. **Although Nightmare Chica's cupcake also has this feature, it is technically not its own separate animatronic. *Strangely, Nightmarionne's name appears to be a portmanteau of the word "nightmare" and "marionne". It is unknown why the animatronic was given this name instead of "Nightmarionette", which would be a portmanteau of "nightmare" and "marionette". **It is possible that this was simply a typo on Scott's part. *Nightmarionne is the only animatronic in the entire series that is completely colorless. **It is also the only 'toy animatronic' that has no blush on its cheeks. **Like Plushtrap, Nightmarionne is a Nightmare animatronic without five fingers. ***Nightmarionne only has three fingers unlike Plushtrap who has four. *Nightmarionne's discovery in its teaser is strikingly similar to how The Puppet was revealed for Five Nights at Freddy's 2; both are covered in near-complete darkness and can only be shown by brightening their respective images. **The Nightmarionne teaser image was also titled "dontwakethebaby.jpg". This may be a reference to Markiplier, who helped popularize the series. *Nightmarionne's head tilts towards its right at all times. *Brightening Nightmarionne reveals that in addition to its glowing iris, it also has spherical shaped eyes hidden behind its mask. *Nightmarionne is one of the two nightmare animatronics that are perfectly undamaged, the other being Nightmare Balloon Boy. |-| Gallery = Gameplay DmaCAZb.png|Nightmarionne in the Left Hall. fnWPhxd.png|Nightmarionne in the Right Hall. vk24Nab.png|Nightmarionne behind the Bed. nightmarionne closet.png|Nightmarionne in the closet. Nightmarionette_scare.png|Nightmarionne's jumpscare. It is a still screen, similarly to Nightmare. Brightened nightmarionne_left_bright.png|Nightmarionne in the Left Hall, brightened. nightmarionne_right_bright.png|Nightmarionne in the Right Hall, brightened. nightmarionne_bed_bright.png|Nightmarionne behind the Bed, brightened. NightmarionneClosetBrightened.jpg|Nightmarionne in the Closet, brightened. NightmarionneBrightened.jpg|Nightmarionne's killscreen, brightened. Miscellaneous Nightmarione extra.png|Nightmarionne in the Extras menu. Dontwakethebaby.jpg|Nightmarionne in the third Halloween Edition teaser, with its eyes just barely visible. Dontwakethebaby brightened.jpg|Third Halloween Edition teaser brightened, revealing Nightmarionne behind the Bed. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares